1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for removing strappings from a bale of materials, and, more particularly, to a device that uses at least two cutter bars to remove strappings from the bale.
2. Description of the Related Art
Waste paper, pulp, scrap textiles, scrap plastic bottles etc. are delivered almost exclusively in bales for processing; the weight of the bales can be between 100 and 1500 kg. The bales are generally secured by metal, plastic or other material strapping. Cutting off the strapping, and removing the strapping, is useful to process the material. In addition to manual cutting, machines can be utilized for this purpose which press a cutter bar from the top onto the bale, severing the strapping. During movement of the cutter bar, conveying of the bales is briefly interrupted which is time-consuming and stresses the conveying apparatus. Moreover, it must be ensured that all strapping which is to be cut progresses through the topside of the bale. This may become problematic if the bales rest on the wrong side or if the strapping encircles all sides of the bale.
What is needed in the art is a device that can efficiently cut the strappings around a bale.